


It Echoes Back Forever

by edasched



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multiverse
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edasched/pseuds/edasched
Summary: Dia berharap tidak akan lagi mengingat semua ini,sehingga rasanya tidak akan terlalu menyakitkan.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Kudos: 3





	1. v

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It Echoes Back Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/539866) by Year of the Dog. 



**_He dies more times than he can count._ **

Pada kehidupan kali ini, namanya adalah Lee Sungjun.

Sebelumnya, dia bernama Wei. Setiap kehidupan, namanya berubah. Hidupnya berubah. Terkadang dia hidup bergelimang harta, namun tak jarang pula dia harus bekerja keras hanya demi sesuap nasi. Seperti kata pepatah—entah dari era ke berapa yang dia ingat—bahwa kehidupan seperti roda yang selalu berputar, satu waktu dia berada di atas dan waktu lain dia di bawah.

Ini adalah kesempatan ke—sekian. Jika dia tak salah hitung, hidupnya yang ke enam belas. Atau kah, delapan belas? Dua puluh? Entahlah, dia kehilangan hitungan ketika sudah mencapai dua digit dan tidak betul-betul menghitung setelahnya. Dia berusaha tak lagi mengingat-ngingat kesempatan yang lama lewat. Memorinya mungkin masih lengkap, namun hatinya tak lagi sanggup untuk menyimpan sebegitu banyak kenangan.

Kesempatan ini diberikan kepadanya oleh entah siapa. Kekuatan mana yang begitu perkasa sehingga memberikan begitu banyak kesempatan untuknya memperbaiki kehidupan-kehidupan lampau. Kesempatan, yang digunakannya untuk memberi lebih banyak untuk belahan jiwanya—cinta, perhatian, materi, _segalanya_. Kesempatan untuk menjalani hidup bersama-sama setelah kematian. Kesempatan lain untuk meraih akhir bahagia.

Sayangnya, tidak di setiap kehidupan mereka bertemu.

Ketika pada akhirnya bertemu, entah di kehidupan yang mana, tidak serta-merta mereka menjalin hubungan seperti kali pertama.

Lambat laun, dia lelah mencari-cari keberadaan Wooseok. Di tiap kehidupan, namanya pun berganti, namun dalam hati Sungjun—atau Wei, atau Jinhyuk—namanya tetap terukir sebagai Wooseok. Dia lelah memperkenalkan diri sebagai orang asing setiap kali berjumpa, dengan nama yang selalu berubah, kepada seorang yang selalu lupa. Dia lelah berusaha untuk menjadi lebih dari seorang kawan. Harapan yang mekar di setiap kesempatan tak jarang kemudian layu dan mati, tatkala melihatnya berakhir menjadi milik orang lain.

Padahal dia ingat, di kehidupan yang lain, dia lah yang berada di sisi Wooseok.

Namun apa daya ketika Wooseok sendiri memilih yang lain.

Terkadang dia bertanya-tanya, sesungguhnya kesempatan yang diberikan ini apakah suatu anugerah atau malah kutukan. Apa kesalahannya dahulu kala sampai dia dihukum seperti ini.

Apakah sebuah akhir bahagia memang begitu mahal harganya?


	2. i

_He remembers the first time he went through the cycle._

Tidak secara keseluruhan, dia melupakan masa-masa kecilnya sampai remaja. Namun dia mengingat jelas kali pertama ia bertemu dengan Wooseok. Dia ingat jelas tamparan di wajah, panas yang menyapa kulit, dan bentakan bernada geram. Kemudian dia ingat bagaimana Wooseok meminta maaf setelah mengetahui bahwa dia salah paham. Dia ingat tawa yang bersahutan, dan senyum yang bertukar.

Saat itu dia tidak tahu kebingungan dan ketakutan yang melandanya manakala dia terlahir kembali dan perlahan-lahan mengingat kehidupan lampaunya. Dia tidak tahu bahwa kali kedua dia bertemu dengan Wooseok, pemuda itu tidak memiliki kenangan yang sama. Bayangkan bagaimana perasaannya ketika menyapa Wooseok dan dijawab dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

Namun kali pertama adalah segalanya.

Mereka memulai dari nol. Dari yang mulanya tidak kenal, kemudian menjadi kawan, sahabat, lalu kekasih. Mereka sedang mempersiapkan pernikahan—di taman pinggir kota, dengan sepasang jas yang serasi, dengan dekorasi berupa bunga lili dan balon warna putih—ketika takdir memutuskan bermain-main dengan kisah mereka.

Jinhyuk sudah berusaha untuk tidak menyalahkan siapapun tapi sulit sekali. Dia butuh pelampiasan. Entah kepada sopir truk yang mabuk dan melanggar lampu lalu lintas ataupun tenaga medis yang tidak mampu mencegah maut mengambil nyawa kekasihnya. Calon suaminya. Belahan jiwanya. Kemarahannya tidak terbendung, walaupun dia tahu bahwa hal itu hanya akan membuat Wooseok sedih di dunia yang lain.

Dia ingat bagaimana rasanya tubuh Wooseok yang tak lagi bernyawa dalam pelukan. Dia ingat kehangatan yang memudar. Dia ingat airmata yang tak henti bercucuran dari ujung mata.

Jinhyuk juga ingat dinginnya moncong pistol yang menempel di pelipis.

_The gun goes off,  
and the cycle resets itself._

**Author's Note:**

> MultipleUniverse!AU. Inspired by changdictator's "In Tandem" and Year of the Dog's "It Echoes Back Forever" & "Parallel Lines". Rewritten from old fanfiction.


End file.
